


Greedy

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, College Student Thor, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, High School Student Loki, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Object Insertion, Omega Loki, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, brother incest, they are adopted but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Prompt if you feel like writing it- Alpha Thor catches teen omega Loki fucking himself on a round bedknob at the end of his bed and begging for a knot so Thor decides to give his little brother what he needs. A/b/o, size difference, age gap, knotting. Thank you❤
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 919





	Greedy

Thor had his hands shoved in his jean pockets as he wandered the empty house. It still felt weird to be home from college, but it was nice to have the house to himself while his parents were out. Thor paused as a sweet scent of an aroused Omega wafted past him and Thor’s Alpha’s side perked up and his cock began to plump up at the sweet, mouth-watering scent. Thor had been with many Omegas’ in his time at College but none of them called to him as this scent did. 

Thor found himself standing outside of his little brother’s bedroom; hand paused above the doorknob. Thor licked his lips, he had known Loki had presented as an Omega but he hadn’t dwelt on it for long, but now it was slamming him in the face and he wanted. Oh, Thor wanted and he was not one to restrain himself of what he wanted, even if it was his adopted little brother. 

Thor shoved the door open and licked his lips at the delicious and sinful sight that awaited him. Loki’s long dark hair was plastered to his flushed face, his eyes hazy with lust and his pink lips parted wide as he moaned unashamed. 

His young, pale, lithe body was rolling and shaking as he fucked his gaping, sloppy hole up and down on the wide round wooden bed knot at the end of his bed’s footboard. Loki’s Omega cock bounced and swayed from between his thighs as he moved and Thor was pleased that the rumour about male Omega’s cock size was true, they were smaller than average yet somehow it fits Loki. 

“Who would have thought my little brother was such a desperate slut?” Thor commented lazily and openly palmed his erection when Loki’s eyes snapped open to look at the large blond Alpha. 

“T-Thor!” Loki whined, lifting himself off the bed knob, moaning when the wooden knob popped lewdly out of him and leaving his Omega hole gaping and wet. 

“Go on little brother, show me your hungry Omega hole.” Thor closed the door behind himself as stalked into the room, eyes trained on the pink hole that was stretched wider than he had ever seen an Omega before. 

Loki let out a shuddering whine at the way Thor’s Alpha voice washed over him. Loki reached behind himself and hooked his thumbs into his loose hole and pulled. Loki keened at the extra stretch and the scent of an aroused Alpha flooding his senses. 

“Fuck little brother, I’ve never met someone as slutty as you. If I had known what a knot hungry Omega you were I would have been fucking you every day before I left for college.” Thor unzipped his jeans to take his cock out and stroke himself. 

“T-Thor, please,” Loki whined before he jerked forward with a gasp when Thor’s hand landed on his ass. 

“Come on little brother, I think you know how to properly address your superior,” Thor growled allowing his Alpha scent to flood the room again and he grinned when fresh slick oozing out of his little brother’s gaping hole. 

“Alpha! Alpha please fuck me!” Loki pleaded, head spinning with arousal and Thor’s scent. He felt so empty and if he didn’t get Thor’s knot soon he was going to impale himself back onto the bed knob again. 

“So greedy,” Thor laughed as he easily lifted Loki away from the footboard and dropped him on the bed. Loki quickly scrambled into the proper breeding position, his face down and his ass up high for the Alpha to mount.

Thor rumbled his approval at the sight and wasted no time in moving into place behind Loki. Thor laughed when Loki mewled in need as the Alpha tapped the fat head of his cock against the Omega’s hole. 

“Beg for it little brother,” Thor decided even as it took everything the Alpha had not to just slam himself into the Omega’s oh so welcoming hole. 

“Alpha, Alpha, please, please knot my greedy Omega hole. Please I need your fat knot inside of me, breeding me, owning me.” Loki pleaded, looking over his shoulder at the Alpha his dark eyelashes wet with tears as the Omega dripped slick. 

“I could listen to you beg for hours little brother,” Thor gripped the base of his cock as he licked his lips at the sight Loki made below him and at the filthiness of the two of them together like this. 

Thor wouldn’t wait any longer, he was itching to knot Loki’s little Omega body and watch his flat stomach bulge with his knot and seed. Thor took firm hold of Loki’s thin hips and sheathed his cock into the Omega in one swift move. 

Loki wailed into the mattress below him as he was opened wider than the bed knob opened him and his mind went blank. He clenched around the Alpha’s massive length and could only wail and gasp as Thor began to fuck into him at a rough, quick pace that made Loki see spots behind closed eyelids. 

Thor couldn’t stop himself from rutting into Loki like he a savage. The moment he had been fully inside of the Omega it was like his mind went blank and all he could focus on was fucking and breeding the pretty, wailing Omega below him. Thor took a moment to savour the way his hands looked so big on Loki’s thin hips as he slammed into the teen over and over again. 

Loki was drooling by this point; his eyes glassy and he could only spread his legs wider to let the Alpha fuck him harder and deeper. It was exactly what Loki needed, what he couldn’t get from fucking himself on the bed knob and he could only gasp and keen as he took every thrust from his older brother. 

“Gonna knot you little brother, gonna breed your greedy little hole,” Thor grunted as he felt his knot beginning to swell and with a roar, he slammed his knot into the writhing Omega below him and gave a sharp, feral grin as the scent of the Omega’s release filled the room as Loki’s cum-coated the sheets below him. 

Thor flipped them both so they were on their sides, his knot firmly lodged inside of Loki and his hand settling over the teen’s bulging stomach. 

“Don’t worry Loki, big brother will give you his knot as many times as you need,” Thor promised in that same rumbling voice as he turned Loki’s blissed-out face towards him and claimed the Omega’s pink lips in a fierce kiss. Loki moaned into the other’s mouth as he milked the Alpha’s knot on reflex and Thor growled into Loki’s mouth and when their kiss broke Thor cupped the back of Loki’s neck possessively.

“Promise you will only take my knot little brother,” Thor rumbled, knowing his eyes were still Alpha red.

“Only yours… Alpha,” Loki promised as his eyes slipped shut, feeling exhausted even as his body took the blond’s cum. Loki settled down as Thor nuzzled his neck and crooned in a way that made the Omega relax even more and he couldn’t help but smile happily how this day had turned out for him.


End file.
